Togg (Earth-818793)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-818793 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Cho; Doug Murray; Adriano Batista | First = Jungle Girl Vol 1 2 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Togg is the best friend of Jana Sky-Born. The two of them grew up together and have been close ever since. After a plane crashed in the jungle, both Jana and Togg went to see what had happened, though Togg remained out of view. As Jana led the survivors to safety, Togg followed them. After Sky was killed and the others captured by the Dirt People, Togg followed them. While at the Dirt People's camp, Togg used some of the strangers explosives to try and blow up a rock which had Jana trapped inside a cave. The rock did not explode, but was weakened, and Jana came out with a bear's severed head. Togg then threw Jana's Spear over to her and freed the strangers. Jana attacked The Dream Walker and fled with Togg and their allies. Togg caused the entrance to the cave to collapse by using more explosives, thus giving them plenty of time to escape. However, they were attacked by a giant worm-like creature which killed James Sebastian, and the Dirt People were able to catch up and killed TJ. They were then attacked by yet another giant worm, and Togg and Jana fought it, but Togg was thrown off of the floor and injured in the process. Jana killed the worm and a group of Gigantopithicene attacked the Dirt People, so Jana helped Togg up and on his feet. Now it was just the four of them, they got out of the cave, but were confronted by a T-Rex, but Jana was able to convince it to leave. Carole then began to flirt with Togg, saying that she would mate with him if he lets her go. Togg told Jana that Carole wanted to mate with him, and then said that he only needed to let her go, which resulted in Carole becoming upset with Togg, and she slapped him across the face. Togg responded with hitting her back, knocking her onto the ground. Carole was furious and blamed Jana, so she began to fight her, having her first punch blocked, but she then kneed Jana in the stomach. Togg and Mike watched on as Jana and Carole fought, but Carole was no match for Jana's strength and ability, and was thus swiftly beaten. Carole took her anger out on a T-Rex, which then ate her. Jana, Togg and Mike proceeded through the jungle, only for Jana to be attacked by a giant snake. The three of them had the snake for dinner later that night before sleeping. When they woke up, they found that there were a few large bear-like beasts a few feet away. They tried to leave quietly, but the bear-like creatures were attacked by a group of savage cat-like animals. Some of the cat-like beasts noticed Jana, Togg and Mike, and thus they attacked, with Jana being able to wound one, and Togg leaped at it to finish it off with his knife, but as he stabbed it, his knife shattered and the cat fought back. Jana threw her knife over to Togg, and Togg stabbed the beast in the head, therefore killing it. Jana was happy he survived and hugged him, much to his surprise. They later stumbled across a bunch of Dimetrodons, and Mike accidentally stepped on one of the eggs, but they escaped almost without notice. As they proceeded towards the God-Mountain, they ended up on a beach and found a submarine. The submarine's captain was still on board, and invited them in. The next day, Togg was shown the engine room, and began to make repairs. Togg operated the torpedoes and the engines of the submarine. After a while, the submarine was attacked by a giant squid-like creature, and Togg used a machine gun to attack it, but Jana was taken away nonetheless. Shortly after, they were attacked yet again, but this time, they had help from a group of "Mermaids". Later, Togg and Mike put on wetsuits and dived underwater to look for Jana. They discovered the underwater city and found Jana and Gower, one of Mason's crew. The four of them swam towards the surface, but Jana was attacked by The Master, and Togg attempted to save her, but was seemingly hypnotised, leaving Jana to free herself and kill The Master. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Bow and Arrows formerly Stone Dagger - Togg used a stone dagger, but it was destroyed while he was fighting a large cat-like creature. | Notes = *Like Mike Mize, Togg had brown eyes in Season 1 of Jungle Girl, but he had blue eyes in Season 2. | Trivia = *Togg was often called 'Monkey-Boy' by his best friend Jana Sky-Born. He did not like the name however. | Links = }}